


The Way to His Heart is His Stomach

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is determined to set her best friend up with her brother and what else could be a better opportunity than a competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to His Heart is His Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twelve - A story about a contest or competition

“Blimey, how many biscuits have you made?” Jackie questioned her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

“It’s for the competition tomorrow at work.” Rose gave her a grin, setting the last tray on the counter. Between her and Donna they had come up with a plan to have a company wide competition to see who the best baker was. “Dad said it was a good idea.”

“Just make sure he doesn’t go around trying everything. Last time he was at the doctor’s his numbers were all over the place.”

“I’ll try, Mum. I’ll tell Mickey and Jake to keep an eye on him too.”

“Good. And make sure you clean up this kitchen before you go.”

“I will, Mum. Tell Tony I saved some for him. They’re in a tin on the counter.”

“All right. I’ll be back down in a few.”

After Jackie left the kitchen, Rose put the rest of her biscuits in her container and cleaned up the kitchen, as she promised her mum. She had been working at Torchwood for the past two years and had made quick friends with Donna. Only a few people knew she was Pete’s daughter and while she knew no one would treat her any differently, it was something she wanted to keep private. When Jackie walked back downstairs twenty minutes later, Rose said her goodbyes before leaving the house.

Donna had been begging her for months now to meet her brother, James. She had heard his name before, from Pete. Apparently he was some sort of super genius working in their IT department. The entire company would be in the office the next day, for the competition and Pete wanted to have an entire company meeting, which meant Donna would make sure the pair met.

“Rose, these look wonderful.” Donna told her as she helped her set up her table. There were fifty people that had set up tables for the competition all around the cafeteria and the votes would start shortly.

“Thanks, Donna. Tony said they were good, so I’m trusting him.” Rose told her with a grin. “Is your brother competing too?”

She snorted, shaking her head quickly. “No. He can’t bake. Burns everything. Better with building things and all of that.”

“What’s he like?”

“Loud, always on the go, but he’s caring, and kind. Wild hair too.”

“Why are you so insistent on us meeting?”

“You’d be perfect together. Mark my words, Rose.”

“When I meet him, we’ll both find out.”

Half an hour later Rose was checking some emails on her phone when a bloke in a brown pinstriped suit walked up to her table and plucked one of the biscuits off the plate, stuffing it into his mouth. She was pulled from her phone when the bloke in question let out a moan, almost too loud for public.

“That good?” She teased him, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

“Banana walnut! Best invention ever.”

“Thank you. I went a bit overboard making them, so there’s plenty. Help yourself to as many as you want.” While he was skinny, Rose had no doubt he would take the whole plate if she let him.

“Ta.” He grabbed a napkin and put a few biscuits in the napkin before storing them in his suit pocket. “I’ll save them.”

“My brother, Tony, he does the same. Has a special biscuit tin for them.”

“Lucky lad.” Brushing his hands off, he held his hand out to her. “I’m James, by the way.”

“Rose.” Slipping her hand into his, she shook his hand gently before letting go. “Nice to meet you.”

Donna came up to them a few minutes later, a grin on her face. “I see you’ve met my brother.”

“This is the Rose you’ve been telling me about?”

“This is James? Wait, you’ve been telling him about me.”

“All good things, I promise.” James assured her, stuffing his hands into his pockets with a grin. “She said you were pretty, but I didn’t think you’d be this beautiful.”

She blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear. “Thank you.”

“Shall I leave the two of you here to flirt some more?”

“Sorry Donna.” The both muttered, sharing a look.

“Don’t forget to thank me later.” She told them before turning around to go see what other mischief she could get into.

“I think you’ll win the competition.” James told her a few minutes later when they were both unsure of what to say next.

“Donna said there were other good recipes out there, I’m not too sure.”

“Could rig the vote, if you wanted me to.”

The grin on his face was infectious as Rose found herself grinning as well. “No. If I win, I’d like to win fairly.”

“Trust me when I say it, you will win.”

It was James’ hand that Rose grabbed when her biscuits won and it was his hand that she sought out when their all company meeting was done and Pete let everyone leave early. It was James that pulled her along with him, telling her to run as they made their way to a chippy for nourishment. He insisted on driving her home after their impromptu date and walking her up to her door. She insisted on getting his phone number and a kiss before he left, manic grin in place.

A year later found them in the same position, in the midst of another baking competition. This time Rose made muffins, banana chocolate chip. While she didn’t win the competition, James did seek out her hand only to ask her to marry him. This time they didn’t stay for the all company meeting and ran off to celebrate. Much to Pete and Donna’s amusement.

When they got married, Rose asked Donna to be her maid of honor, finally admitting to everyone that Donna had set them up and she was grateful for it.


End file.
